


Retribution

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aquamarine deserves a lot more, Electrocution, I'll exact revenge for my child, Mentioned Kidnapping, Retribution, Stabbing, Steven Bomb Spoilers, Torture, Whiplashing, post-Steven's return
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: The Steven bomb personally hurted me, and so, I'll hurt the one who hurted me with other characters.Also, this works as a test of how much graphic my mind can get.





	1. Whip

"TOPAZ!!!" The teal gem said as she reformed. The last thing she remembered was a horde of rogue amethysts standing their ground against her escort when a sharp piece of metal had pierced through her stomach.

That meant that she was vaporized earlier and now she had reformed.

"Those BLOODY QUARTZES!!" She said in a fit of anger "THOSE TREACHEROUS BASTARDS!"

"Hey! Don't talk about my girls like that!" A raspy voice came from behind her.

Aquamarine first action was to reach into her lace in order to defend herself. She then realized that it wasn't part of her being and hadn't reformed with it.

"Who are you!?" The gem demanded to know.

"Just some rebel garbage as you idiots would say." She said before stepping into the small ray of light that poured into the small room she had reformed in.

"You!" Aqua said. "You're one of Rose Quartz's dogs!"

"I am indeed." The small quartz said with a grin.

"I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WERE AM I!" The gem said in an effort to mask her fear.

"You're on earth, you dummy." The quartz said nonchalantly.

"What?" Aqua said in disbelief.

"You'll see, after our precious Steven managed to get back here with you in a bubble, We asked Peridot 5XG for something." The purple gem explained.

"5XG?" She said. "The one who filed the reports?"

"Yup. The one and only." Amethyst said. "Well, my Ste-man is one hell of a guy, willing to forgive even someone who pretty much threatened him to crush his friend's skull like an empty can of soda." 

The purple Gem's chest glowed as She pulled out a whip from it.

"But WE, on the other hand... Are not as forgiving as him..."

"What are you talking about?" Aqua said as fear crept into her face.

"I'm just saying, that we only want some RETRIBUTION!" The gem said before lashing her whip against the smaller gem's legs.

"ARGH!!" Aqua let out a scream of pain as the tails of the whip cut and bruised her blue skin.

Aquamarine tried to call her wings to get away from the gem's whip, however, by the time they formed, they vaporized instantly. Aquamarine noticed then, that the room temperature was so high, that her water wings boiled into steam almost instantly.

"You should've thinked better before taking someone away from their home."

"I WAS SAVING THEM, YOU SHORT DEFECT!!"

"From what?" A colossal fusion made of corpses that'll destroy the earth?" The Quartz remarked snidely. "I don't think SO."

Another sonic boom was heard from the whip as it now punished the Gem's face.

"That small boy you took away... That is my friend's child." The purple gem said. "She was worried sick when we returned him to HER." 

She punctuated the sentence with another lash.

"But when you took our Steven and handed HIM over to Miss angry giraffe and the space queen Victoria, We almost shatter ourselves WITH, THAT, SAME, **WORRY**!"

Aquamarine's form had started to form bruises, and was bleeding her pale green blood from her nose and mouth.

"But You, HOMEWORLD IDIOTS, Don't know what is it to worry about SOMEONE OTHER THAN **YOURSELVES**!"

Amethyst kept attacking the other gem with unbridled anger, her face warped by it as the cowering gem could only let out pained screams as her own tears vaporized into thin air.

"NOW, YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT FEELS TO BE IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE FILLED WITHPEOPLE WHO WANT TO **KILL YOU**!!" After she unleashed the seemingly unending barrage of lashes, Amethyst took a deep breath to calm herself. "And the best part is... That not even your Beloved Diamond will even miss you."

The other gem only stared at the Quartz trembling in fear and pain.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The torture kept going for at least another hour. Another hour full of whiplashes and biting insults.

Then, when the smaller gem couldn't move anymore, a shuttle opened from one of the walls in the room.

"Well... I guess That settles it for me." She said as she left the room. "Good luck with Pearl!"

"W-W-Wait!!" Aqua yelled at the gem "I won't Last more than this! Aquamarines Are not made to be resistant!"

"Wait, Did you really didn't noticed?" Amethyst said just before setting a foot outside of the threshold.

"N-Notice what?"

"This small room won't let you poof."

"W-WHAT!?" Aquamarine said horrified.

"That's the thing P-dot built for us." Amethyst explained. "She made this room specifically for this purpose, I don't know the exact mechanism, but I can assure you that not even prying your gem won't help you to poof."

Amethyst passed through the door, before looking back at the bloody face of the small gem.

"Rest, now, homegirl... She said with a smile Cause Pearl's not gonna be as gentle as me..."


	2. Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl extracts some intel from Her guest.

Aquamarine sat down on the room's floor, holding her knees up to her small chest.

She had been in that position for hours, waiting for the door to not open at all.

The Amethyst had said her that Pearl wasn't going to be gentle with her.

The idea of these traitors training a pearl specifically to torture someone gave her some discomfort, because pearls are prone to mess things up just like that.

A pair of minutes later, the door opened again. This time, a pale, thin gem appeared through it. She was holding a pair of contraptions under an arm and a thick rope on the other one.

"Hi, Aquamarine..." The taller gem said. "Having fun here on earth?"

The other gem kept silence, glaring daggers at her.

"I've seen you've met Amethyst..." She said. "She can be a bit... Impulsive at times."

She hurried to place the things she was carrying onto the floor: A chair and a table.

"I guess that she didn't asked you anything at all, didn't she?"

The blue gem just looked at her scornfully, still considering the other gem as inferior, and therefore, not even worthy of talking to (She may had talked to her earlier, but that was when She was mocking the rebels futile attempts to stop her).

"I'll take that as a no." She said before her gemstone began to glow, summoning a pair of holographic copies of herself.

"Sit her." She ordered the copies who obeyed immediately, leaning towards the smaller gem in order to hold her.

Aquamarine grunted as she tried swat off the holographic hands. The copies however, endured in their task and managed to grab her, forcing her into the chair. 

Pearl then handed over the rope to them, and with a simple "Tie her.", the loyal holograms wrapped up the smaller gem's wrists and body into the seat.

With a clap of her hands, Pearl dismissed the clones and began to extract different kinds of weapons from the gemstone in her forehead and placed them on top of the table.

Aquamarine wiggled her body in a futile attempt to free herself.

"So... Given the fact that Blue Diamond herself tasked you with the human kidnapping, I assume that you consider me a lesser being." Pearl stated. "And I guess that the same pride you hold on to won't let you even talk to me."

Pearl took a dagger from the table in front of her, and toyed with it for a second, twirling it around her hand.

"So, if you want to keep the pain to the minimum..." Pearl shot a dark glare at the gem in front of her. "I'll suggest you to talk."

"Tell me... Will Homeworld send more scouts to kidnap humans?" The lithe gem asked gently.

Aquamarine just glared at her for a second before aparting her face away from her. Pearl just frowned at her reaction.

"It seems that you didn't listened to me..." She twirled the short blade in her hand, grasping it firmly before sinking it into Aqua's leg. She wanted to scream in pain, but her pride managed to muffle it. "Will Homeworld send more scouts to kidnap humans?"

She held up her pride and refused to talk again.

That earned her another jab into her other leg with a dagger. The cold steel tore another muffled scream from the tiny gem as her teal blood sprouted from the wound.

"Hmm.... I think I know what you're thinking." Pearl said. "You think that I have no right to tell a gem of your class what to do."

She picked up another weapon, This time a tactical knife. 

"But given that not only you stole the creatures that we have given our lives to protect, You took The Legacy of Rose Quartz, Her– No, MY child away from us!" Pearl shouted as she stabbed Aqua on her shoulder, Twisting its blade as it reached her bone, Her will weakening as her captor grew aggressive. "You somehow managed to piss off Homeworld's greatest criminals at the same time, and you think that there is some privilege left for some piece of gravel such as you!?"

Pearl took a moment to calm herself, breathing in and out in order to do so.

"Well, given that you're not going to talk at all, there's something I'd like to confess to you." Pearl told the bleeding gem.

"Back in the war, We needed to interrogate some of Homeworld's most important gems in order to get some intel from them." She confessed. "We only did it whenever it was necessary, of course. But you know... Even though Rose hated it... I loved every single moment of them."

Pearl grabbed one of the daggers in Aqua's legs and dug it all the way into its hilt. Her eyes straining as she forbid them to cry.

"The way those dirty uppercrusts wailed and screamed as I sliced their limbs away was so... **Intoxicating**." She declared.

Pearl slowly dragged the blade into her knee, A dark smile formed on her lips as Aqua squealed in pain.

"But those days doesn't compare to this moment, honey." She said. "A trained Quartz soldier would had even grunted at the first dagger..."

She extracted the short blade from the projected flesh, and licked the teal blood out of the pristine steel.

"So keep your silence as much as you want, Aquamarine." Pearl said as she dug the blade into her hip. "That'll make the moment you break even more delicious..."

Pearl took a short sword from the table and pressed its tip against Aquamarine's left cheek, Dangerously close to her gemstone.

"Is Homeworld Going to send in more Gems?" Pearl asked one last time as her blade barely scraped the smooth surface of Her blue gemstone. 

Aquamarine's breathing grew erratic as her fear finally overtook her body.

"Y-YES!!" The small gem finally said. "M-My D-Diamond wasn't p-p-pleased with my last p-performance.... S-So She sent me back to earth after we extracted R-Rose Quartz from the human In the Z-Z-Z-Zoo!!"

"I see..." Pearl said as she retrieved the blade away from the gem's face. "Thanks for your collaboration, Aquamarine." 

The lithe gem gave her a little smile before sinking the blade into Aqua's sides, The smile devolving into a sick grin as the metal slowly made its way across her flesh, while The Blue gem let out a scream that could chill blood.

"But don't think that you're off the hook just for that..." The gem said with a manic expression on her face. "I Want to make you feel how I felt when you took my child away..."

Another blade was planted on the blue gem's feet, Her screams were something that no living thing should made. While Pearl just basked in Aqua's Misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl was the rebellion's torture specialist and no one will take that headcanon away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, then that means that you either hate that malevolent fairy, or you have a torture fetish.
> 
> But anyway, leave kudos or comments if you want someone else to do something to her.


End file.
